Gwain
Gwain is the current queen of Teora, and a major figure and titular character in Gwain Saga. She is the mother of Ami, the daughter of the previous queen, Wain, and the younger sister of the two, the other being Twain. Appearance Queen Gwain is very tall and muscular. She has yellow eyes and hair, and, during battle, she wears mostly white and gray suit with brass/gold rims on both shoulders, wrists, hips, and high-heeled soles. Rather than wearing usual royal attire like crowns, dresses and the sort, she mostly wears pants and tank-tops. Her hair is large, and it drops down nearly to the floor. Personality Queen Gwain is a stern, stoic, and very overprotective towards her daughter, though she is kindhearted and cares for the well-being of her people and Ami. However, she can be downright nasty and hostile to humans such as Geo, often mistreats him. It’s implied something happened in the past to garner her extreme distrust. Abilities Queen Gwain is the ruler of the kingdom of Gwain, and one of the most powerful magic users in the world. While Luna and her aren't the only ones who could possibly take down humans, they have been the only characters in the series that have been physically seen doing so. Skills She is a powerful and experienced warrior. Alongside with her mother and older sister, she fought numerous threats against their kingdom. Her physical abilities are beyond any seasoned Teoran warriors and normal humans. Her preferred execution method is draining HP by striking people through the heart with a beam of light. Magic Her magic abilities involves golden yellow hard-light projections. She is capable of flight, telekinesis, and teleportation. History Before the beginning of the series, Gwain, the second daughter of Queen Wain, joins her mother in adventures throughout the land of Teora, conquering both monsters and lands alike. After her mother's death, Gwain adhered the entirety of her mother's wealth, compared to her sister, who continued her mother's adventuring nature. At some point in her term, she encountered and came into conflict with a human before escaping. Thus, she earned a hatred for humankind. She also adopted a Teoran with the element of love, Ami, as the princess of the kingdom of Gwain. Unfortunately, early in Ami's lifetime, the Queen's daughter had contracted a lethal disease that was slowly killing her. In an effort to save her only heir, Gwain desperately brings Ami to the inventor Luna, who saves her through a electronic headband that she upgraded over time. From this rescue came a partnership between Gwain and Luna, possibly giving Luna complete control over the extremities of her experiments. One day, a college enrolled Ami is out in the Gwain Woods looking for elemental crystals for what seems like too long for the queen. After sending out multiple search parties, the newly arrived Geo catches her eye as Ami and him sneak back into the castle late at night. After Ami fails to hide the human, Gwain allows Geo to stay the night for saving her daughter’s life from wolves, unbeknownst to Geo’s true origins. After Geo’s surprise stay and a hearty breakfast the next day, Gwain realizes that Geo’s magic would have refilled after his slumber and his eye color would have as well. Because of those characteristics, Gwain comes to realize Geo is a human. Quick to action, Gwain evacuates the dining hall and clobbers Geo in hopes of killing the next threat of Gwain (Kingdom). Unfortunately for Gwain and luckily for Geo, during the final moments of Gwain’s attack on the human, Ami steps in the way of her mother’s killing blow, ending the fight. Gwain and Ami bring the injured Geo to Ami's room, where Gwain appoints him as Ami's bodyguard after his four-day coma. However, she holds his life in her hands, as if anything touches Ami (like the stone being depicted in the Imagine Spot), Queen Gwain would kill him in an instant. She also bestows a Golem Ring to Geo, giving him the ability to control his weight by clenching his fist. Along with the ring, Gwain also gives Geo training in order to better himself for fighting against attackers of Ami. However, she is opposed to these lessons as it would be easier for Geo to take over the kingdom if he were to do so. As for her final “gift” to the new bodyguard, Gwain allows Geo to live in an old watchtower. Unknown to the ruler, Geo had caught the suspicious eye of Marlow during a duel with Luna and him at Gwain College. After extensive conspiracies over Geo’s true nature, Marlow concludes to the fact Geo is a vampire and must be stopped. She eventually gets into a brawl with the human. It is put to an end however due to Gwain appearing on the scene after finding out about both Marlow’s findings and Geo’s home bill. Because of Geo technically breaking his deal, Gwain proceeds to promptly try to execute him once again, only for Marlow to step in the way, not wanting to be the cause of someone's death.. After many pleas from Marlow for the bodyguard’s life, the fact of training Geo comes up and Marlow promises she’ll do it. Gwain, realizing she would be free of her fears and duties of being Geo’s mentor, gives Marlow the ok and leaves the scene. With Marlow as Geo’s new mentor, Gwain can kick back and focus on the more important events in her kingdom. Unfortunately, Twain comes into the picture after hearing of the new guard of the princess. Because of her sister’s sudden interest in the mysterious sentry, it causes Gwain to make some very irrational decisions, like allowing Ami to go to Electra’s party after Twain wants to see Geo and allowing Geo to go out by himself due to being blinded with anger at the Omega Suit sent by her sister to the bodyguard. However, even with Twain coming rather frequently back into her life, Gwain's break is cut short as the Gwain Statue's unveiling puts her and Ami as guests of honor. Unfortunately, before a formal introduction can be presented by Luna, Marlow attacks the hostess, causing Gwain to be questioned for the strange occurance. Even worse, the Batlings begin their assault on the statue, causing even more excuses to be given by Gwain for the attack. As if Gwain's day could be dampened even more, Ami finally seeks answers for her peeking of a meeting between her adoptive mother and the aforementioned cruel scientist by infiltrating the Queen's mind. Gwain's conscience fights back bravely but, her efforts are for nothing, as Ami finds out the source of her EXE-Arc, causing Gwain to apologize and explain profusely. Gallery Gwain (Child).jpg|Child Gwain (Comic).jpeg|Comic Book Gwain (Battle Gear).jpg|Battle Gear Gwain (Casual).jpg|Night Gear Gwain (Casual Gear).jpg|Casual Gear Gwain (Royal).jpg|Royal Dress Gwain (Ceremonious).jpg|Ceremony Gear Appearances Episode 000 - Pilot (In Comic & Physically) Episode 001 - Geo Episode 002 - Gwain Episode 003 - Agni and Deva Episode 004 - Marlow Episode 005 - Ami Episode 006 - Savien Episode 007 - LanneyCategory:Characters Category:Teorans